


The Dog

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I decided to share with you about my dog. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog

My dog's name is Gracie  
She is a small black and white dog and her breed is a mix of Cocker Spaniel and King Charles Caviler  
She likes to go on walks, sleep on the couch, lie on the furnace, a people dog, companion, friendly, stubborn, food  
She also likes to growl at you  
She can make you smile, laugh and would let you throw a toy or two with her and sometimes doesn't want to play when you want to  
She is also a man's dog  
It is hard to say what my favorite part about my dog  
I like about her is almost everything


End file.
